They Can't Stop Us
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: After Fox cancels their show, Chloe and Lucifer decide it's finally time they give themselves a chance at true happiness. No more Lux. No more LAPD. Just two passports and a gateway to endless journeys. (Still part of the canon Lucifer universe, just with this Fox cancellation breaking the fourth wall. Lucifer still has powers and everyone else is exactly the same as before).


**Hey, folks! I just wanted to quickly clarify some things before you delve into this one shot. This story is still part of the canon Lucifer universe, just with this Fox cancellation breaking the fourth wall. Lucifer still has powers and everyone else is exactly the same as before. Now that that's out of the way, I really hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly loved and appreciated! -Jen**

 **They Can't Stop Us**

It'd been early May, that at least he was sure of. The exact date was hard to pinpoint, everything had become a blur when the news came out. He could ask, but he didn't want to. It wasn't particularly something he wished to remember. Instead he chose to sit there at the evempty bar, in a lifeless Lux, and partake in way too many shots of whisky.

 _The cancellation had been broadcasted at the precinct. He and Chloe had just returned from solving a cold case, the discussing how they would celebrate such a feat. It wasn't until Dan approached them, his face as pale as someone who's about to get violently sick, that all was made known._

 _"Fox cancelled us," Dan inhaled, taking in the horrified expressions of both Lucifer and Chloe. "The higher ups are going to look into it, maybe fight enough for us to have a case. But things don't look good."_

 _Lucifer took a swig of liquor and grimaced. There was a wet ring on the table from where his drink had been sitting. Absentmindedly, he began to drag his finger through it, spreading the water into various shapes._

 _"Now, Daniel," Lucifer began, his tone dark. "This better be some sort of joke-"_

 _"It's not," the other man replied firmly. "You can see for yourself. The network might as well be screaming their decision out by how many places they've posted it!"_

 _"What are we going to do now?"_

 _Both men turned to Chloe, the woman finally deciding to enter into the conversation. As Dan had been, the color too had drained from her face. But instead of shock, her expression was one of fear. Not for herself. Not for Dan or Lucifer or anyone else. Just for Trixie. What would happen to Trixie? The world as they all knew it was crashing down before them. An apocalypse which scenario had never been considered. Explored. Now they were all waist deep in quicksand. A sinkhole created by ratings not good enough for some stupid, idiotic corporation._

 _"I...I don't know…" Lucifer whispered. "I'm sorry."_

It was strange being in Lux when it was so empty. He was so used to the liveliness, the smell of booze, sweat, the heavy fumes of cologne and cheap perfume. His eyes flickered over to his treasured piano, now covered by a thick, black sheet. Sighing, he turned back to the bar and poured himself another drink.

 _He fought hard. They all did. But even money and his devil face were no match against the Network's firm decision. In the end, all that remained were hats, t-shirts, and bumper stickers Fox had offered them as an "apologetic gesture". It had taken both Lucifer and Amenadiel to hold Maze back when the demon attempted to torch them right there in the heart of headquarters. Instead, the two brothers made an agreement that she could slash their tires in the parking lot. Just tires, no cutting break lines. Maze reluctantly agreed._

"Hey."

Lucifer didn't turn around when he felt Chloe's hand rest on his shoulder. Secretly, he felt ashamed. Guilty that he wasn't supporting her through this. Taking to drowning his sorrows in liquor. When she sat beside him, she touched his face and Lucifer had no choice but to look at her.

"We don't have to do this, you know," the detective said with a sympathetic smile. "We can wait. You can take all the time you need."

"No," he exhaled, hoping his breathe didn't reek scotch. "I already picked them up." Shifting his position on the stool, he fished around his pocket and carefully withdrew two small, blue books. Passports. "One hundred percent, genuine documents. I don't see why you wouldn't let me have one of my connections throw something together. We would've been out of here long ago."

"I'd prefer to enjoy my vacation without worrying that someone would find out we weren't there legally," Chloe smirked.

Lucifer smiled, "You'll always be my goody-two-shoes detective." For a moment, his smile faltered, brow furrowing as he looked at her hard. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Lucifer," she shook her head. "For the last time, it's only for a few weeks. It's not like we're living Los Angeles forever. That's why it's called traveling."

"I know, I know…" the devil said, smile returning. "I just wanted to make sure before we're on a plane flying right over the middle of the ocean. I can't guarantee that I know how to fly a plane in case you wanted to turn around."

"As long as I'm with you," she murmured. "That's all I want."

 _"We should get away from here."_

 _Lucifer looked down to where Chloe's face rested against his chest. It was late, possibly incredibly early in the morning, but they were still wide awake in bed. His fingers paused, her hair looped in between them from where he was stroking it._

 _"Whatever do you mean?"_

 _"I mean," she sat up, now at eye level with him. "Go somewhere. Take a vacation to clear our heads. We deserve it."_

 _"Drop everything and take off?" The devil inquired, unsure whether or not to take her seriously. "And go where? Vegas?"_

 _"Somewhere further. Nicer. Like Europe."_

 _"Europe?" Lucifer began to laugh, but stopped upon realizing she wasn't kidding. "You want to go to Europe?"_

 _"Yes," she nodded. "For a start. Lucifer, I'm tired. All of this...I want to get away. Not forever. I'm not abandoning Trixie. Just for a little while. Put working as a detective on the backburner, not forever."_

 _Lucifer was quiet for a moment. "And your serious about this."_

 _"Yes," she rolled her eyes. "I've thought about it a lot. I mean," Chloe paused. "That is, if you want to."_

 _"Europe…" the devil mused, puckering his lips in thought. "Well, I mean, after being in LA for so long...is Rome on the table?"_

 _"As long as you don't tell me every single time you tortured someone in history there," she grinned. "And that goes for everywhere."_

 _"Including England?"_

 _"Especially England."_

 _Lucifer let the idea mull around in his mind. He met Chloe's gaze, staring deeply into her eyes. She was truly the most important thing in his world. Anything she ever desired, he would give her. If she really, really wanted this, then so did he. With a heavy exhale, her offered her a wide smile._

 _"Alright," he agreed. "Let's take a little vaca."_

It was early in the morning, far too early in Lucifer's opinion, but here they all were. Dan and Charlotte, Amenadiel, Maze, Ella, Linda, and of course, Trixie. Trixie's arms wrapped around Chloe as she peered up at her mother, her hair messy from being woken up just a little while ago. The airport was still pretty quiet, something he was grateful for. Less chaos made things easier.

"I'm gonna miss you so, so much, Monkey," Chloe exclaimed, holding her daughter tight. "Lucifer and I will only be gone for a few weeks. I have a phone card, so I will call you every day, okay?"

"Will you bring me something back?" The young girl questioned, eyes meeting her mother's.\

"Yes, the hotel shampoo and conditioner samples," Lucifer said, earning him a hard nudge in the ribs. "What? They're free."

"Yes, of course we will," the detective promised, placing a kiss on Trixie's forehead. "I'll bring you something from all the places we visit."

"We'll have fun," Dan promised. "Won't we, Monkey? You, me, and Charlotte will go do some stuff. Maybe a theme park?"

"She's in good hands," Charlotte assured Chloe. "Don't worry."

"Both of you just sit back and relax," Ella chirped. "Oh, and take this." Before Chloe could react, a camera was thrust into her hands. "Take lots of pictures! When you get back, I can make a little video of them. Perfect keepsake."

Just when Lucifer was about to say something, an announcement was made about their flight boarding. Trixie's arms tightened around Chloe for one last hug as the detective grabbed her bag. What ensued next was an uncomfortable round of hugs, in Lucifer's opinion, before he was thankfully tugged away by Chloe.

"We love you all," she exclaimed-a statement Lucifer did not find mutual. "We'll see you soon!"

As they hurried to their flight, Chloe looked up at Lucifer with a wide grin. He'd never seen her like this before. Excited. Almost in a childlike way. It was strange, but in a good way. As they passed the safety protocols and boarded, it was the detective who finally spoke.

"Thank you," she murmured. "For doing this."

She reached over, clasping his hand with hers. Gingerly, he gave her a squeeze, their eyes meeting. Even at two in the morning she was still the most beautiful person in the world. For all he cared, they could be back in Hell and it'd be the best place as long as she was with him.

"No, detective, thank you." He smiled before leaning forward, meeting her for a kiss. "Thank you."

And though they tried, not even Fox could stop any show's most perfect pair. The infamous, quintessential Deckerstar.


End file.
